Rapunzel
by CrystalxxDreams
Summary: I'm trying this out. Dawns home alone, and begins to see things. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


Dawn put in some popcorn, and sat down. She was board to death. There was nothing to do. She was sixteen now, and it was hard for her to convince them to let her stay alone in the house. She rolled her eyes. She was their little doll. Made of only painted glass. Their old favorite, shoved back on the shelf, ignored, collected dust, but far back enough so that she couldn't fall off and break. Break in the world on the ground, their world, where she was forbidden to live in. She thought a lot about that. She was their doll. And the thing is, she knew it. Ever since she had gotten hurt over Willow's demon, she wasn't allowed out. She was locked up in the tower. She was a modern day Rapunzel. She laughed at that thought.  
  
That wasn't the clean little Fairy tale she was told when she was little. Or remembered being told. Dawn had looked it up in a friend's book once. Read the real tale. Something about the prince getting his eyes cut out. It was funny how the fairy tales were made clean.  
  
She would have though about it longer, when a horrid smell greeted her nose. Burnt popcorn. She must have set it for a minute or two longer. She went in and pulled the bag out of the microwave. She glanced at it, and whispered softly,  
  
"Totaled." Dawn sighed.  
  
The bag smelled worse and worse every second, but she had promised Buffy she wouldn't go outside. She opened it, and the smoke got in her eyes, making her blink. She shook her head, and decided not to spend her night with a bag of burnt popcorn. She was going outside.  
  
The cold night air meet her the second she was outside. It carried away the smell over to a clump of bushes. The stars twinkled down at her, and the moon cast an eerie glow on her face. She shivered. She paused, just for a second, and looked at the house. For a second she thought she saw a tall, secluded, tower in the back yard. It was only a second, but she saw the details, taking it all in. It seemed so real. A young girl was in the window. She looked like Dawn. It was ghostly. When Dawn blinked the tower was gone. She walked at a faster pace now, and was soon at the trashcan outside.  
  
She threw the bag in, and turned around, and heard a voice.  
  
"Little girl, why do you run so fast?"  
  
She spun around, and just like the tower, she saw, for a fleeting instant, a young, handsome man sitting on a horse. A barefoot little girl was running away, through the thick trees behind him. It was only there for a split second, but it seemed that Dawn had seen every detail up to the symbol on the mans necklace, and past that. She shivered again, and this time not just because of the cold.  
  
As she raced back in, she didn't see anything. The two images haunted her. She wouldn't look out the window, or go outside again. But when putting the new popcorn in, she did glance out. And a new image greeted her.  
  
A worn looking woman, gazing out the window on a garden behind a low wall. A man was at the table, working on a poem. Dawn saw the words. It was a short one, just a few lines.  
  
Can you climb the glass mountain, boy,  
  
Without falling in?  
  
Can you walk trough a town straight,  
  
Yet be surrounded by sin?  
  
The woman turned around. "I must have some."  
  
"What, my dear?" The man said.  
  
"The rampion. The one in the garden just behind our house."  
  
"We cannot. You know that."  
  
"Alas, I do. But I think I shall go insane unless I get some."  
  
  
  
It lasted for only a second, yet Dawn had seen all that. It was confusing, how so much could happen in just that second, yet Dawn had seen it all. She had seen the frown lines on the woman's face, and the want in her eyes. She had seen, again, the scene in a second, yet it would have taken longer for her to say or do that. Dawn was starting to get sacred. She then closed her eyes. But the only thing that did was block out the view. The scene kept replaying in her mind. She sighed, and went to turn on the T.V. The first thing she saw was another vision.  
  
A girl who looked a lot like Dawn was trying to put on a light blue dress. A very ugly woman sat on the bed and watched.  
  
"Mother," the girl said, "It don't think this dress fits me anymore. It's very tight around the waist. And the rage on the woman's face built up.  
  
Then it all began to faster and faster.  
  
"Give her to me," The old woman was saying to the couple.  
  
"NO!" The man yelled.  
  
"Child, why do you run," The man on a horse.  
  
"How shall I get out?" The girl that looked like Dawn.  
  
"I'll visit you every evening and I will bring some fabric with me. When we have enough, you will come to live with me." The man.  
  
"You wicked, wicked child!" the old woman.  
  
"The girl is gone. Your sweet bird no longer sings in here. The cat has gotten to her, she has left her nest. The cat will claw your eyes out, as well." The old lady.  
  
Then she dropped the man to the ground, and thorns on the ground cut out his eyes.  
  
A blind man, in a desert, and the girl and two little children singing. The girl saw him, and burst out in tears.  
  
The mans eyes healing.  
  
The two children, a girl, long black hair, and a boy, short black, in the woods.  
  
The girl and boy yelling, screaming with terror.  
  
Then Dawn collapsed. Dawn was passed out, she did not see the twin boy and girl from her visions sneak inside, and lean down by her body.  
  
"Well chosen, brother." The girl said.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"She did look a lot like our dear mother." He replied.  
  
The girl smiled, and then they both began to feed.  
  
Buffy came home, and found Dawn lying on the floor, out could, and blood all over her. Vampires. Buffy rushed her to the hospital, but she was already dead. Dawn, their glass doll, was broken at last. She lay, shattered, beneath the world she wanted so desperately to live in.  
  
  
  
  
  
~End~  
  
  
  
a/n: What ya think? Good, bad? I was trying this out, I don't know how it came out. Let me know. ~FanFreak 


End file.
